


Distasteful

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe Characters Keep Showing up, Complications, Crime Syndicate of America, Dating, Everything Gets Weird, F/F, Fourth Wall, I love that tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kryptonian Biology, Kryptonite is like a Bad Penny, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lillian Luthor Being an Asshole, Love Confessions, Mild AU after Season 2, Mild Humor, Occasional Bad Jokes, Plot Twists, Red Kryptonite, Teasing, beginning relationship, maxwell lord is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Lena Luthor comes up with a plan to finally stop her mother. She just needs some help from Kara. What could possible go wrong about asking Supergirl to pretend to date you?Set after the end of Season 2. Kara did not sink into a bad funk this time around. :)Finally complete! 15 Chapters!





	1. Lost and Found

“Hey, Lena! You wanted to see me?” Kara said as she walked into L-Corp, from the balcony, dressed up in her Supergirl costume.

Lena smiled. “Yes. I need your help with something, Supergirl.”   
“Certainly, what can I do for you, Lena?” Kara grinned, her happy mood almost a constant in her life.  
Lena took a deep breath. “I know a way to stop my mother, once and for all. I just need your help.”

Kara frowned. “What exactly do you have in mind?” 

Lena blinked and then realized what Kara was thinking. “No! I don't mean killing my mother! I hate her but I don't hate her that much. No, I have a better plan. You know she hates aliens, she hates you, and well, she never liked me. So, I think one of the best ways to completely mess with my mother is, well, for us to date.”

Kara blinked. “Date? What do you mean? I don't...”   
Lena chuckled. “Not literal date, but pretend to date. All we have to do is play it up a bit, and then my mother will find out and go after us, and then we'll be waiting with a trap.” 

Kara thought for a moment. “Well, the idea is interesting. How would it work?”   
Lena sighed. “I figure we just pretend to go out on dates, and it will eventually drive my mom out of the woodwork to go after us. She won't be the type to let this go, after all.”

Kara nodded. “That's true.”   
“It's completely up to you, though, Kara, if you want to do this.” Lena spoke.

Kara blinked and then blushed. “Let me guess, you figured it out when I flew here on a bus?”   
Lena smirked. “A little before that, actually, Kara, but yeah, I knew you were Supergirl. Wasn't really an easy thing to hide, despite what you think. That and let's face it, Superman did already mention the whole density issue.”

Kara nodded. “A side effect of how we work here.” 

“So, do you feel like scaring my mother?” Lena grinned.  
“Sure. I have no problems with this. Your mom is pretty mean.” Kara smirked.

“Yes, she is. Lex would tell her to dial it down a bit.” Lena nodded.

“Knowing what I know about Lex, yes, he would.” Kara smiled.  
“My brother wasn't always cruel and mad.” Lena frowned. “He was a good man once.” 

“I know. Superman and him were friends once.” Kara frowned.

“Lex always supported me. Always. He was the first one I told about Jack. He was the first one I told about how I was attracted to both men and women. I just have been looking for the right woman.” Lena smiled.

Kara nodded. “I can understand that. I haven't told anyone besides Alex, but I'm Pansexual.”   
Lena grinned. “Must be nice.”   
“It is. It's rare on Earth, but Daxam and Krypton, we both had that going for us. We are so far beyond your petty gender squabbles and who loves who.” Kara grinned.

“I see.” Lena smiled. “That explains why when I kissed Queen Rhea she didn't freak out.”

Kara's face crinkled in disgust. “Lena!”  
Lena shrugged. “It wasn't a big deal. I apologized right after and she said it was no bother to her.” 

Kara frowned. “Well, I mean, as long as you didn't sleep with her.”  
Lena blinked. “Wow. Kara, I was not going to go that far. Geez.”

Kara winced. “Sorry. I really hate her.”

“It's fine, Kara.” Lena smiled. “So, I was thinking, tonight, we should go out on a date to a nice fancy restaurant.” 

“I would like that. I mean, I learned to cook! But I would love a fancy meal out.” Kara smiled.  
“Good. Then I will be at your apartment around 7:30?” Lena spoke.

“Perfect!” Kara grinned.

&^&

Kara smiled as Alex walked into her apartment. “Okay, what's the big emergency?” Alex asked.

“Haha. I just am excited. Lena and I are going to go on a date tonight.” Kara smiled.

Alex's eyes about left her head. “Whoa! What the hell, when did you two get together?”  
“Oh, it's not like that. It's fake dating to drive her mom out of hiding and take care of her in a legal and not lethal way.” Kara smiled.

Alex relaxed. “Okay. Wow. You nearly gave me a heart attack there. I mean, wow. Lena and you dating.”

“I do love her. I just never told her. I also loved Mon-El. The situation is complicated.” Kara frowned.  
“I don't blame you.” Alex nodded.

“So, I do need some advice.” Kara spoke.  
“Well, you know, you can give her the Shocker, but not on the first date.” Alex grinned.  
“ALEXANDRA DANVERS!” Kara yelped.

Alex laughed. “Sorry, I had to get you back.”  
“Okay, that's fair.” Kara pouted. “I mean, I'm 100% certain she would like that, you're not wrong.”

Alex grinned. “Oh, of course she would! Regardless, if you're going to be okay with pretend dating, it should be fine. I mean, you don't want to complicate things.”

Kara nodded. “Exactly. I told her that I was Pansexual after she explained how she was bi-sexual.” 

“That is your big secret to share alright.” Alex nodded.  
“Yeah. Tonight we're going to go out to eat in a fancy restaurant and everything.” Kara smiled.  
“Well, I look forward to hearing about your exciting night later.” Alex smiled.  
“Okay!”

&^&

Soon, it was 7:30 and Lena knocked on Kara's door like clockwork.  
Kara smiled and looked down at the fancier clothing she was wearing. Lena would be surprised.  
She walked over and opened the door. Lena took her breath away in her fancy black gown. Kara blinked. “Oh, Wow. You look beautiful.”   
“I'm glad you like what I'm wearing, Kara. You look very nice yourself.” Lena smiled.

Kara resisted the urge to kiss Lena. It would not do to complicate things that fast.  
“So, a fancy meal. I can't wait.” 

Lena grinned. “Oh, I think it's going to be a great meal.” 

&^&

The restaurant was extremely fancy and impressive. Kara had not realized National City had restaurants this fancy. No one also batted an eye that two women were there on a date, which also relieved Kara. Some people even here in National City were not completely happy with gay people. She had overheard a lot as Supergirl, both good and bad. Her super-hearing was a burden. Not just when it caused her to interrupt Maggie and Alex having sexy times because she thought Alex was being attacked. Boy, that was one awkward weekend.

She pushed the negativity out of her mind as they sat down. Kara looked down at her menu and was immediately attracted to the prices. “Oh, boy.” Kara spoke, her eyes widening.  
Lena chuckled. “I'm a billionaire, dear. Get used to it.” 

“Okay.” Kara chuckled. “So, I should probably just eat a normal amount of food.”  
Lena grinned. “Yes. That's what people do on dates. Eat normal amounts of food and not a ton of pot-stickers.”   
Kara nodded. “Okay, yes, you have a point. I was talking more about a normal amount of food as in not literally a 7 course meal.” 

Lena grinned. “Please don't eat all my money.”   
“I can't help it. I can literally eat a ton and still be ready for more food.” Kara smiled.

“That sounds both fun and annoying.” Lena grinned.  
“It is!” Kara smiled.

&^&

The dinner arrived soon after they ordered it, and when they finished, Lena smiled. “That was a wonderful meal. Do you want dessert?”

“I don't know.” Kara frowned.  
Lena chuckled. “You can say no to food.”  
Kara grinned. “True.”

A short time later, they shared a large dessert together. Kara felt her connection to Lena grow even more, and she desperately wanted to kiss her. 

Lena noticed how Kara seemed to be off. “What's wrong?”   
Kara frowned. “I just want to kiss you.” 

Lena grinned. “Oh, that's not something I'd object to.”   
Kara beamed and kissed her deeply. When they broke it off, Lena smiled. “Oh, Kara.”   
“I've been wanting to do that for so long.” Kara spoke and then blushed, having revealed too much information.

Lena blinked and then said. “Wow. Looks like my idea of a pretend date became a real one.”   
Kara looked at the table. “I've been attracted to you for a long time, I just haven't had a chance to do anything about it, until now, and it's overwhelming.”

Lena reached over and put a hand on Kara's. She squeezed hard, so Kara could feel it. “It's okay. I have no problems dating you for real.”

&^&

“So, Kara, how was your date....” Alex trailed off as she walked into Kara's apartment and saw Lena and Kara heavily making out.  
Kara blushed and pulled away and up from Lena, accidentally knocking Lena backwards.  
Lena chuckled as she got back up from the couch she had been sitting on with Kara. “I'll have to get used to your strength, Kara.”

Kara blushed even more. “Hi, Alex.”  
“I think your date went well.” Alex grinned.  
“Yes. Yes it did.” Lena grinned.


	2. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! Featuring more teasing by Alex, a touching reveal by Lena, a movie date, and something more. :)

A short time later, Alex and Kara were alone and Alex started to laugh. “Wow.”   
“It's not funny.” Kara groaned. “One thing led to another, and we started to make out.”  
“At least you didn't accidentally headbutt her and break her nose.” Alex grinned.

“Oh, good gravy, don't remind me of what I did to that poor guy in college!” Kara groaned.  
“It's okay. I think he forgave you for the concussion too.” Alex laughed.

“That's not funny!” Kara groaned. “Okay, yeah, maybe me and Lena moved a tiny bit fast, but all we did was make out heavily!” 

Alex grinned. “Hey, at least you didn't go straight to the Shocker.”  
“No. Just no, Alex.” Kara groaned.  
“Big sister handbook, Kara.” Alex grinned.

“In the interest of fairness, she knew I was Supergirl.” Kara spoke seriously.  
Alex frowned. “Honestly, not surprising she figured that out.”  
“She's not like her brother.” Kara spoke.

“Well, yeah, Lex doesn't want to kiss Superman!” Alex laughed.  
Kara snickered. “Okay, that's pretty bad.”  
“Regardless, Kara, I trust you, and I trust her enough to not mess with you.” Alex smiled. 

“I'm glad!” Kara smiled. “I love her so much.”  
“I'm happy for you.” Alex spoke. That was the truth. Even if she was a little nervous finding out Lena knew Kara was Supergirl.

&^&

“So, that was a heck of a time last night.” Lena grinned.  
Kara blushed furiously while fidgeting in front of Lena's desk at L-Corp. She had arrived as Supergirl off the balcony. “Golly.” Kara gasped out finally.  
Lena laughed. “Oh, wow. Kara, suddenly it's the 1950s here!”

“Well, two women dating would be a shock back then.” Kara grinned.

Lena grinned. “Indeed!”   
Kara spoke. “Okay, so uh, I will move as slow as you want in this relationship.”   
“That's good to know.” Lena spoke.”I promise I won't move fast if you don't want it.” 

“I am flying mostly blind here.” Kara chuckled. “Never dated a billionaire who knew my secret identity.”

“Well played, Kara.” Lena grinned. “I can assure you, our relationship will be the stuff of legends.”   
Kara chuckled. “I'm glad you said that.”   
“Thank you. I mean it. Honestly, I am glad we're all out in the open here. I look forward to what the future brings.” Lena smiled.

Something distracted Kara a moment later. “Sorry, I have to go. The city needs me.”

“The city should come first, Kara.” Lena smiled. “I'll see you later.”

&^&

Several hours later, Kara was finally free to go see Lena again, only to find her stuck in boring meetings. This made Kara sad, and she left a note on Lena's desk with Super-Speed, and left to go back to her apartment to take a shower. Her latest adventure to help people involved the sewer system, so she knew any conversation with Lena would have been very short anyhow. It still made her sad to see Lena busy.  
This relationship was still new to her, and she wanted to spent as much time as she could near Lena.

&^&

Kara smiled as the water beat down on her face from the shower. It was almost exclusively warm and she enjoyed the warmth. Most humans would have yelped and turned on all the cold water if they got into a shower this warm.   
Her super-hearing alerted her to the noise of someone knocking on her front door. She used her X-Ray vision to see Lena and smiled. She turned off the shower, got dressed, and rushed over to the door.  
Her hair was no longer wet when she opened the door, Lena smiled at her. “Hello, Kara.”   
Kara smiled. “Hi, Lena!”   
“I noticed your hair is steaming.” Lena grinned.  
Kara winced. “Oh, must have moved too fast. I don't care about water on my skin when I move fast, so it probably boiled off from friction.” 

Lena chuckled. “Going to have to get used to that with you.”   
“I also run hotter than humans. In a literal sense. Take my temperature and show it to a doctor and they'll probably faint.” Kara grinned.

“How hot are you? Wait. I mean, how hot...dammit...” Lena groaned.  
Kara giggled. “Oh, Lena. That's what I love about you. And as for the answer, closer to the boiling point of water.”

Lena blinked. “Wow. That is pretty hot. I guess if Superman ever wanted to hurt my brother he could just spit on him.” She then grinned.

Kara laughed. “Oh, most certainly.”   
“Well, I got your note. What did you want to talk about?” Lena asked.

“I want to know if it's okay to ask about a movie date already. Here at my place.” Kara spoke hesitantly. She shouldn't have been so nervous, but she was suddenly.

Lena smiled. “That's a wonderful idea. Do you mean tonight, or tomorrow?”   
“Tonight? Unless that's too soon?” Kara asked.

“I don't find it too soon, dear.” Lena grinned and hugged Kara. “I bet you have a lot of movies.”

 

“Yes, I do.” Kara smiled.   
“Well, I'll go freshen up, and you set up the movie you want to watch with me.” Lena spoke.

“Okay, I'll set up Fried Green Tomatoes.” Kara grinned.  
Lena laughed. “Well played, dear.” 

&^&

After the movie was over, Kara looked over at Lena and smiled. “I love you.”   
Lena leaned over and kissed her. “I love you too, Kara.”   
She stood up and grasped Kara's hand. “Kara.”  
Kara stood up and asked. “What is it, Lena?”  
Lena looked towards where Kara's bedroom was. Kara followed her and blushed slightly.   
“We don't have to do this if you don't want, Kara.” Lena spoke. 

Kara leaned over and kissed Lena deeply. “I have no complaints if you want to move like this.”  
“I'm glad.” Lena spoke. “Because I'll be honest, I've been in love with you a long time myself.” 

Kara smiled. “I wondered.”  
Lena nodded. “Took me a long time to work up the courage just to do the fake dating.” She chuckled.

Kara kissed her, and led her into the bedroom.

&^&

Kara woke up the next morning and smiled broadly. She looked over at Lena sleeping in the bed next to her and grinned. “I love you, Lena.” She whispered.  
She then frowned as she realized Alex had just gotten off the elevator and was walking towards her door. She sometimes hated how her super-hearing worked, but this time, catching the sound of her sister in the hallway was a life-saver.  
So to speak.

She walked out of the bedroom very quietly, and rushed to get her clothing on.   
She made her way to the door just as Alex was about to open it. Which caused Alex's hand to knock on Kara's head.   
Kara grinned. “Surprise!” 

Alex rolled her eyes. “I swear, that's like the 40th time you've done that.”  
“I know, but it doesn't bother me any.” Kara smiled.

“So, I saw your text that you and Lena were having a movie night last night.” Alex spoke.  
“Yes. We did. It was a nice movie. Fried Green Tomatoes.” Kara smiled.  
Alex snickered. “Wow. Well played, Kara. Why not Desert Heat? How about Thelma and Louise?” 

“Thelma and Louise is for another date.” Kara grinned.  
“Okay, so, out of curiosity...since I noticed a fancy car outside your apartment building...” Alex trailed off and her eyes twinkled.

Kara blushed. “Hehe. Yeah, she stayed the night.”   
“I see.” Alex smiled.  
Lena's voice chuckled. “Oh, dear.”   
Kara blushed even more and turned to see Lena wearing an old shirt of Kara's.

Alex shook her head and laughed. “Only you, Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll keep going as long as I can. :) Let me know what you would like to see.


	3. Blushing Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Picking up right after Chapter 2, Kara is embarrassed easily. Kara and Alex have a few conversations, and other excitement happens. Also, Kara explains more about Krypton.

Alex smirked. “I didn't say anything weird.”

Lena walked over and kissed Kara. She then turned to Alex. “Your sister is safe. There is no corruption from my lady parts.” She smirked.

Alex laughed. “I was not worried about that. You are good for her, I can see that.”  
“She's a good person, and she's brought light to me.” Lena smiled.

“For that, I am really glad.” Alex spoke. “Kara has that affect on people. She loves you, I can see that.”   
Lena nodded and Kara continued to blush.

“I think we should stop talking about this, since Kara's about to go Supernova.” Lena chuckled.  
Kara groaned. “I don't have that much mass!” 

Alex chuckled. “Has she told you about the density/mass awkwardness, yet?”   
Lena shook her head. “All I know is from interviews Superman did.” 

Kara shrugged. “It's no big deal that because of my density, I have a rest mass of several thousand tons.”  
Lena laughed. “Wow. Okay, now you can get away with saying, 'Do I look fat in this dress?”

Kara groaned. “That's pretty bad.”   
Alex grinned. “You two really are made for each other.”  
“What about you and Maggie?” Kara grinned.

“We do compliment each other.” Alex nodded.  
“Yeah.” Kara spoke, still embarrassed by the time she interrupted Alex and Maggie's sexy times.  
Alex grinned. “Poor Kara.”  
Kara blushed. “Alex!”

Lena smiled. “Something happened huh?”  
Alex nodded. “Maggie and I were having a bit of fun and Kara burst in through the window because she thought I was being attacked.”

Lena laughed. “Wow. Poor Kara.”  
Kara groaned. “Stupid Super-hearing.”

Lena grinned. “Could have been worse. Could have heard me on my lonely nights.”   
“LENA!” Kara gasped out, shocked Lena would make a joke like that.

Alex chuckled. “Wow. Kara needs to tell you about all the swearing she used to do.”  
“I swore in Kryptonian! I didn't make jokes like that.” Kara groaned.

Lena grinned. “Oh, I can't wait to hear this.”   
“Another time.” Kara groaned.  
Lena smiled. “Oh, Kara.” She hugged Kara. “It's okay.”

Kara nodded. “I know.”   
Alex laughed. “Okay, you two love birds have fun.” She walked back out the front door.  
Lena turned to Kara and spoke. “Last night proved you do swear in English really well.”

Kara blushed furiously. “Lena!” 

&^&

The next day, Kara was at the DEO and smiling at her phone. “I love Lena.” Kara spoke.  
Alex laughed. “I see. You've been staring at your phone and grinning like a goofy person for 20 minutes.” 

Kara grinned and showed Alex the message Lena left. “Love you dear, but today is the day of never-ending meetings, so if I haven't strangled them by 5:30, I'll be home around 7:00.” 

Alex snickered. “That's how I would be too in her shoes.”  
“Yep! Same here!” Kara grinned. “I love her messages she sends me from time to time.”

“I assume she doesn't do any naughty texting yet?” Alex grinned.  
Kara rolled her eyes. “We are both not that crazy yet. Also, I know I am not a Pillow Princess!” 

Alex tried to not laugh. “Okay, Kara. Stop reading Urban Dictionary!”   
“No.” Kara grinned. “It's funny. Plus, you should have seen some of the rude messages through history on Krypton.” 

“Is it worse than the ones we saw here on Pompeii? A prostitute was saying, “I am yours for 2 asses.” Alex snickered.

“Who trades donkeys for sex anyhow?!” Kara groaned. “But there have been some things in the past that would surprise you.” 

“Okay, Kara.” Alex grinned. “I believe you.” 

Kara frowned, but ignored Alex as her phone beeped again. She blushed furiously at the message.  
Alex laughed. “Wow. Already to the sexting?”  
“No, no.” Kara groaned and hid the phone from Alex as she tried to reach it.

&^&

A short time later, Kara was at L-Corp, in the panic room Lex had installed years ago that Lena seldom used. Lena was also there, and both of them were naked.  
“Lena, I can't believe you wanted to do this here.” Kara groaned.  
Lena grinned. “A little quickie never hurt anyone.” 

Kara kissed her. “Okay then, dear, let's have some fun.”

&^&

1 hour later...  
Alex looked up as Kara walked over to her. She was smiling and had a bounce in her step. “I just paid a visit to Lena at her office.”

Alex smirked. “Oh, Kara. You've really fallen hard.”   
Kara blushed. “Yeah. Hehe.”   
“I don't blame you.” Alex smiled. “You found someone you really love.”   
“I know, it's a little weird to go and do stuff in her panic room during the day.” Kara spoke and looked at the ground.  
Alex laughed. “Oh, wow. You really fell hard to do office sex.” 

Kara blushed. “Well, I mean, it wasn't really office sex, but panic room sex seems difficult to say.”   
Alex grinned. “Don't worry about it.” 

“I just, I really love her, Alex.” She took a deep breath, and then said. “Mon-El wasn't my first, you know.” Kara spoke. 

Alex blinked. “Okay. I honestly didn't realize that.”

“You know how hard it was on Krypton for a natural birth? Kal-El was the first in over a thousand years. We were born in pods, even I was born in a pod. To make Kal-El, they had to do a lot of work you know. So, one advantage I have over human women, is I don't have to worry about bleeding several days a month.” Kara grinned.

Alex laughed. “Yeah, that's a good thing to not have to worry about. And you with PMS would be scary.”   
Kara grinned. “Exactly. So, no PMS. No unbreakable hymen.”   
Alex chuckled. “Okay, that would be difficult for a human to get through, for certain.”

“I'll say! I'd have to get a diamond cutter the size of Chicago!” Kara laughed.  
Alex shook her head. “Okay, does Lena know about your weird sense of humor?” 

“Somewhat. I love her though.” Kara smiled.  
“I noticed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Supergirl does not suffer from PMS. :P This is something they should address for the lol factor alone.  
> You'd have a hard time having your eggs die if they were literally indestructible like the rest of you. :)
> 
> Comics man, they're not supposed to make sense. :P


	4. Time to Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: A wild Plot Twist appears. Nintendo, please don't sue. Seriously though, Red Kryptonite comes back into Kara's life, and havoc is wreaked.

It had been nearly a week since the relationship between Kara and Lena started, and Kara was enjoying every moment she could near Lena. She was currently standing on Lena's balcony at L-Corp and smiling out at the city.

Lena stood next to her and kissed her from time to time. “I love you, Kara.”

Kara smiled. “I love you too, Lena.”  
The sky was slightly overcast, but Kara felt as though this was going to be a good day. Lena stared out and spoke. “It must be wonderful to be able to see so much more than we humans can.”   
“It can be, but it can also be crowded.” Kara smiled. “That's why I have to focus myself to use X-Ray vision. Don't want to just go around seeing everyone's skeleton.” 

“That's a good point. Spooky scary skeletons.” Lena giggled.  
“I almost regret showing you that video.” Kara laughed.

Kara's senses suddenly kicked in and she reached up in front of Lena's face and caught something in her hand. She frowned. A moment later there was a sound like thunder.  
Lena shook her head. “Apparently someone did not get the message that you can't kill me when you're standing next to me.” 

Kara held open her hand, and the bullet glistened in the light slightly. “They really hate you, Lena. I don't even think your mother would want your head to explode.” Kara grumbled.

Lena picked up the bullet, only mildly distorted from the path. “Yes. Using a Barret .50 cal on me is a tiny bit excessive.”   
“Not just a normal round, it's explosive.” Kara frowned.  
Lena winced. “Geez, who tries to shoot me with explosive bullets. There's kill, and then there's overkill.”

Kara frowned. “I don't like this. I want to go and zap the person who did this with lightning.”   
Lena chuckled. “Give them hell, dear, but don't kill them.”

&^&

Kara found the would-be assassin running down the stairway of a building close to the size of the L-Corp building.

He yelped slightly as she landed before him, having literally phased through all the stairways down towards him. She was understandably pissed, and he could tell that.

She grabbed him and lifted him up. “I'm not going to kill you. That's not how I am. Even if you tried to kill Lois Lane, Superman wouldn't kill you.”   
The assassin nodded. “I was following orders!” 

“I'm assuming Lex went off the deep end again?” Supergirl smirked.  
“Not Lex. I knew the bullet would be caught by you. That's what they told me. That's what they wanted.” The assassin spoke.

“What do you mean?” Kara frowned.  
“You should have felt the effects.” The assassin spoke.  
“Even Kryptonite on that bullet wouldn't affect me like that. It would be a dusting. I'd need to inhale it to even be mildly sick.” Kara frowned.

“I don't know exactly what it was, but they promised it would work on you just fine.” The assassin spoke.  
“Did they tell you what it would do?” Kara asked.  
“They said you would know soon.” The assassin spoke.  
“Well, it's time to deposit you in a special jail. For special people.” Kara grumbled.  
The assassin winced. “That seemed rude.”

Kara blinked. “Damnit. You're right.” She clapped the man on the head lightly, knocking him out, and rushed off.

&^&

Alex looked over her scans of Kara's body. “I can't see anything this did to you. I checked red Kryptonite exposure, I checked Green, I even checked White!”   
“Stupid White Kryptonite and it's plant-killing powers.” Kara frowned.

Alex smirked. “Exactly. Look, I can't find anything wrong. So I think that people were messing with that assassin.” 

“Good. Try to see if J'onn feels like reading his mind.” Kara spoke and then walked off.  
Alex frowned. 

&^&

Kara shivered as she landed at Lena's apartment. It had been several hours since the assassination, and she seemed to be starting to feel under the weather. She wasn't sure how it took this long.

She looked down at her hands and then up at Lena as she walked into the room.  
Lena smiled. “Kara!”   
Kara walked over and kissed her. “I'm feeling strange. Not quite ill, but strange.”  
“Let me rub your back.” Lena smiled and started to rub Kara's back.  
Kara sighed. “This is nice.”

10 minutes later, Kara's eyes suddenly glowed bright red. “Oh, Lena...” Kara grinned, her voice taking on a tone Lena had never heard. 

“What's wrong, Kara?” Lena frowned.  
Kara turned around and kissed Lena passionately and quickly several times in a row.  
Lena stumbled back after the kissing. “Whoa.”

Kara grinned. “I feel so good now! I feel completely good. I love this. I really really love this.” 

“Dear, you seem slightly off.” Lena frowned.

Kara shook her head. “No, I'm just free.”   
She rushed off before Lena could say anything else.

Lena frowned and reached over to her phone.

&^&

Kara grinned madly as she landed at Alex's apartment. “Oh, Alex...”

Alex groaned. “I know that tone of voice.”  
Kara chuckled. “I'm back!”

Maggie groaned. “It's too late in the day to deal with Red Kryptonite exposure.”  
Alex frowned. “I agree.”  
Kara laughed. “Oh, Maggie. You didn't complain the last time I was on it! I wonder if you ever told Alex about me?” 

Alex groaned. “Kara! What are you doing?!”

Maggie groaned. “Kara, you're not yourself.”  
“I also am still not going to kill people.” Kara smirked. “I'm on Red Kryptonite, not murder Kryptonite.”

“Thank goodness.” Alex spoke.  
Kara grinned. “Honestly, I love this feeling. Yeah, I'm a little less rage happy than I was last time. I don't mind that. I just love this feeling of power.”

“That would be the drugs.” Alex groaned.

Kara grinned. “Yep. I just wanted to tell you two about this before you freak out. Now I have to go and break a few legs to find who poisoned me.” 

“Oh, good, we can totally work with a leg breaking Supergirl.” Maggie frowned.  
Alex winced. “Try not to antagonize her!” 

Kara laughed. “Really, why would I be antagonized. I could smack both of you across the city without even trying! I don't want to hurt people, but I love being free to be the type of person I need to be. Now, I'm sure in time you'll be able to ruin my fun, but for now, it's time to kick ass and take names.”

She rushed off. “Crapsticks.” Maggie groaned.  
Alex nodded. “And other words you can't say on prime-time TV.”   
“Haha.” Maggie groaned.

&^&

Kara giggled madly as she landed at the waterfront. Her searching had brought her here. She walked into the large warehouse and smiled. “Here's Johnny!”

“You didn't even break the door!” Someone called out.  
Kara giggled. “Who wants to fight me now?!”   
“No one.” Someone spoke.  
“Well, who do you work for? Lex, Lillian? Bill Gates?” Kara giggled.  
“Why is Supergirl giggling like a stoner?” A man asked.  
Another voice spoke. “That is because of the mixing of Periwinkle and Red Kryptonite.”

Kara grinned and turned towards the voice. “Now you I should have seen coming, Maxwell Lord.”

“I like to make an entrance!” Maxwell Lord chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's back! What? Did you think I would forget about him? :)


	5. Chaos Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara learns Maxwell Lord's plans and tells people. Alex tries to help in her own way. Lena starts to become worried. Don't worry, though! It will all even out in the end.

Kara nodded. “Indeed. So, what makes you do something this crazy?”   
Maxwell Lord shrugged. “I've become a little different than the last time we met.”   
“So, what do you have as your plan?” Kara asked. 

“Cause havoc. I mean, I can't control you, but I can at the very least get you to not be an issue per se.” Maxwell Lord chuckled.

Kara smirked. “Depends on a lot of factors.”   
She then reached over and grabbed Maxwell Lord by the neck and lifted him up.  
Maxwell Lord winced. “Kara. You don't kill, even now.” 

Kara shrugged. “I can still hurt you.”   
Maxwell Lord winced again. “Look, I know I'm a bad guy. I know I've done things that are not good. I also know what I've done to make you like this, but please, I know you.”

Kara shook her head. “No you don't. I'm with Lena now.”   
Maxwell Lord grinned. “Wow, and here I thought it was Alex that was the gay one.” 

Kara smirked. “I'm pansexual.”   
“Fair enough. Look, I know that on this Red Kryptonite, mixed with Periwinkle, you'll be more likely to cause more havoc than I would. I only ask that you don't interfere in my plans until they have a chance to come to fruition.” Maxwell Lord spoke.

“So, you have a plan, and when it's realized, I can then stop you. Seems legit there.” Kara grinned.  
Maxwell Lord frowned. “I may be a bad guy, but I'm not evil with a capital E.”

“Well, I won't kill you.” Kara spoke, dropping Maxwell Lord to the ground. “See you around.” She rushed away.

&^&

“Maxwell Lord is back!” Kara spoke as she walked into Alex's apartment from the balcony again.  
Alex winced. “Well, shit.” 

“That is most certainly not good news.” Maggie groaned.  
“Beyond bad.” Kara frowned. “But the good news, he's not dead. So his experiments with Red Kryptonite and freaking Periwinkle Kryptonite hasn't messed with me too much.” 

“You're not giggling anymore thankfully, and I should have suspected there was more than just Red Kryptonite involved here.” Alex frowned.

“I am going to kick his ass when the time comes though.” Kara spoke.  
“Why not now?” Alex asked.

“I don't feel like it.” Kara smirked. “Besides, he's still an ant to me.”   
Alex winced. “Damnit, I forgot how you are sometimes.”

“Hey, I have to get my cruel side out from time to time.” Kara grinned. “So, I'm going to go and be with Lena.”

She turned and left rapidly.

&^&

Lena looked up as Kara landed on her balcony and walked over and kissed her.  
“Are you okay, dear?” Lena asked.

“Sort of. I'm still out of sorts. But I could never be cruel to you. I love you.” Kara smiled.  
Lena relaxed. “That's good to know!”   
Kara grinned. “I would never let people hurt you. Even on Red Kryptonite mixed with Periwinkle.” 

“What does Periwinkle do?” Lena asked, confused.

“By itself, makes me act like I'm drunk and stoned and have no inhibitions.” Kara grinned. “So, yeah, far more dangerous than just Red Kryptonite. I'm cruel on Red, but on Periwinkle, well, I don't have a vow against killing any more.”

Lena winced. “Ouch.”   
“Exactly.” Kara nodded. “So, thankfully, I'm not crazy yet.” 

“So, what caused this?” Lena asked.  
“Maxwell Lord.” Kara frowned.  
Lena winced. “And here I thought my mom would have somehow been involved.”  
“I wouldn't rule her out honestly.” Kara frowned.  
“Good point.” Lena nodded.

“Fortunately, Maxwell Lord seems a bit content with acting out his evil overlord fantasies.” Kara grinned.  
Lena groaned. “We need to fix you as fast as we can.” 

“Do you have any Green Kryptonite filled vials here?” Kara snickered.  
“Ouch. Dear...” Lena frowned.

“I'll be fine eventually. I just want to be free for awhile. Besides, I'm more in control of myself than last time.” Kara spoke.  
“That is a relief.” Lena shivered.

&^&

“Don't think we're not going to have this discussion about you and Kara, Maggie.” Alex grumbled into the phone while working at the DEO's lab to create something to nullify the Red Kryptonite exposure.

Maggie took a deep breath. “Look, it was before I met you. We met at a bar. Things happened. I never knew she was Supergirl. She didn't do stuff with me while flying.” 

Alex looked at the phone. “Okay. Fine. I'm not that mad. I just, you always keep secrets, and it bothers me.”

“I have no other secrets to share.” Maggie spoke.

Alex said nothing for a moment. “Okay, look, I've got to work on this. It's not easy to nullify the exposure without hurting her. So, this is not going to be fun.”

&^&

“Oh, for crying out loud....” Kara groaned as Alex met her in the underground parking lot near Lena's apartment wearing full tactical armor.

Alex lifted up her hands. “Can you blame me for wanting to be prepared. This is Red Kryptonite.”

“I mean, I'm not going to remove your head, Alex!” Kara grumbled.  
Alex winced. “I know that. I just, it's not a pleasant process to fix this, and I don't want you to throw me half way to Toronto, Canada.”

Kara frowned. “Look, I know it's not good to be like this, but I want to do this on my own. I'm not like I was last time. I'm more in control of myself.”

“That's good! That's really good, but we need to fix this.” Alex spoke.

Kara shook her head. “No.”   
Alex frowned. “Kara.” 

Kara walked over to Alex and said. “I can't do this. I can't let you hurt me. I know you don't want to do this either, so please, just let me be.”

Alex frowned. “I can't let you be hurt even by your own actions.”

Kara nodded. “I am aware.” She reached up and lightly tapped Alex on the head, knocking her out cold.  
She frowned. “You'll hate me for that, but I have to go.”

&^&

Kara looked around Lena's penthouse apartment and frowned. Lena looked up at her. “What's wrong?”  
“People are probably going to storm this place like it's the beaches at Normandy.” Kara spoke.

Lena chuckled. “I don't think that's quite what people plan on doing to you. You're not a bad person, Kara. Even on Red Kryptonite, you won't kill. That should tell you something.”

Kara frowned. “I don't even want to hurt people. But I can handle myself this time. Alex worries too much. Thankfully, she'll just wake up with a headache soon.” 

“What did you do?” Lena asked.  
“I just knocked Alex out with a light tap.” Kara spoke.  
“Oh. Well, that's going to be annoying.” Lena frowned.

“I can't help it. I don't want to hurt her, but she's a bit obsessed with the idea I need to be stopped.” Kara frowned.  
“Your sister means well.” Lena said and kissed Kara.


	6. Nowheresville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell Lord talks to his ally, :), Alex and J'onn have a talk, Kara shakes off the Red Kryptonite, and a few twists and turns show up. I wonder how it all works out?

Maxwell Lord looked over his reports when he felt a presence near him. He looked up. “Well, you're not Batman, you know.”   
Lillian Luthor rolled her eyes. “I do not like tightrope walkers as much as he does.”   
“Hey, who he loves is his business.” Maxwell Lord grinned.

“You called me here exactly why?” Lillian spoke. Maxwell Lord had always been too friendly and nice, and it had made their partnerships always been brief.

“Well, our Kryptonite hijinks aren't exactly working up to snuff. I wanted her to be a bit more wild and crazy, but the Periwinkle Kryptonite you provided seems to have overwritten the Red Kryptonite's more crueler effects. So, she's not going to break things up the way you want.” Maxwell Lord spoke firmly.

Lillian frowned. “I see. I guess it's time for Plan B. Or Plan Z, I can't remember which plan this was. Supergirl has foiled so many of mine.” 

Maxwell Lord chuckled. “Okay, that is a good point.”   
“I came to you because I know how dangerous Supergirl is, and I'd rather have my own daughter turn to the darkness then turn to the light.” Lillian frowned.

“Our children should always inherit our legacies. Both good and bad.” Maxwell Lord spoke.

“Remember exactly what I pointed out to you.” Lillian spoke.  
“I am aware. I'm psychic, remember.” Maxwell Lord smirked. “Now that's a gift I hate having to keep from everyone. But you know, can't hold a press conference on that.”

“As long as you don't use it on me, I don't care what you do with it.” Lillian spoke.

“Yeah, I don't think you're my type.” Maxwell Lord grinned.  
“Me and my daughter have more in common than she realizes. I only hope she'll understand when the time comes.” Lillian spoke.

&^&

“I am going to kick her ass!” Alex growled.  
J'onn frowned. “Alex. I know you're upset. I am disappointed, but think about this. She knocked you out when she could have as easily killed you or erased your memories.” 

Alex grumbled. “I know!” 

“We need to go slowly from here. If we antagonize her while she is on Periwinkle and Red Kryptonite, she might crack the Earth in half.” J'onn spoke softly.

Alex winced. “That's a good point.”   
“Remember, she hates lying, and she most certainly would have no reason to lie while on Red Kryptonite. Let alone Periwinkle.” J'onn smiled and hugged Alex. “Please don't worry.”

“You're right. I should not worry so much.” Alex nodded.  
“Exactly.” 

&^&

Lena looked up at Kara entering her balcony again. “Hi, Honey, I'm home!” She grinned.

Lena chuckled. “Well played, dear.”  
“I mean it's only been awhile since I've been exposed, but I honestly feel so much better. I believe it's out of my system.” Kara smiled.

“That's a relief! No offense.” Lena spoke.  
Kara grinned. “Please, I am basically a giant asshole when I'm on Red Kryptonite.”   
“Yes. From what I heard and experienced. This is true.” Lena grinned.

Kara nodded. “I just wish I knew what Maxwell Lord was planning.”  
“At least he didn't want to antagonize you while you were on it.” Lena spoke.  
“That's because he's not suicidal.” Kara frowned.

“Dear, don't worry. We'll stop him.” Lena smiled.  
“You're right.” Kara smiled.  
They kissed. Lena spoke. “Let's take your mind off it.” She stood up and walked towards the bedroom.  
Kara grinned. “I like how you think.”

&^&

“I'm better now, Alex.” Kara spoke.   
Alex glared at her and then grumbled. “Fine. Good to know. I still have a headache.”   
Kara frowned. “I'm sorry. But it's the only thing I could do to stop you.”

“I know. Look, I should have trusted you. I really should have.” Alex spoke.  
“I can understand your reluctance.” Kara said.

“At least you're better now.” Alex spoke.  
“Exactly. And now to figure out what Maxwell Lord is planning.” Kara spoke.

Her cellphone rang and she looked at it. “Oh, hey, Lena is calling.” She smiled and hit the answer button. “Hi, Lena!”

The voice on the other end was most certainly not Lena. “Hello there, Supergirl.”   
Kara hissed in air. “Maxwell Lord....”

Alex's eyes widened and Maxwell Lord chuckled. “I bet you're wondering what I'm doing with Lena's phone, but I figure you're smart enough to figure that out. I've been keeping a secret of my own. So, let's put everything out in the open. Meet us on the roof of L-Corp in 20 minutes, I'm not that fast, after all.” 

“He has Lena.” Kara spoke after she hung up.   
“That son of a bitch.” Alex growled.  
“I have to go.” Kara growled herself.

“Be careful.” Alex spoke.

&^&

20 minutes later Kara landed on the roof of L-Corp to see Lena standing way too close to the edge. “Lena!” Kara yelped and rushed over and pulled her away from the edge.  
Lena stared off into the distance. Kara waved her hand in front of Lena's face. “Hey, Lena? What's wrong?”

“Lena is under my control.” Maxwell Lord spoke and Kara turned to see him walking out of the darkness.   
“What do you mean?” Kara asked.

Maxwell Lord shrugged. “I'm psychic. A little gift I'm not sure where I got, but hey, it's come in handy. Don't use it to actively control people that often, but I do from time to time.” 

“Free her!” Kara growled.  
“Well, I would, but then my bargaining chip just goes away. Here's the problem. You were supposed to be manipulated away and cause a lot of problems. However, things did not go according to plan. So, here's my ultimatum. Leave Lena. Break up the relationship. Drop everything. Drive her away.” Maxwell Lord spoke firmly.

Kara glared at him hard enough to make him flinch. “Why the hell should I do that?”   
“Because I have control over her mind.” Maxwell Lord spoke and Lena suddenly slapped herself in the face.  
“See?” He spoke.

Kara snarled. “Hurt her again and I'll rip your arms off!”   
Maxwell Lord chuckled. “Here I thought the Red Kryptonite wore off.”

“It did.” Kara spoke.

Maxwell Lord smirked. “If you say so. Regardless. This ends one of two ways. You either kill me, or you leave her alone. Make your choice.” 

Kara glared at him. “I should unmake you.”  
“I don't know how one gets unmade, but sure, go ahead.” Maxwell Lord chuckled. “Seriously though, you only have yourself to blame for this. You shrugging off the Red Kryptonite. Maybe I should have used Pink this time.” 

Kara snorted. “Gay Kryptonite is not going to be effective on me.” 

“Regardless. It's time to decide.” Maxwell Lord spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you want the ending here to play out. :)


	7. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell Lord gets what's coming to him. Kara realizes no one hates her, and things are looking good. And then Lillian speaks to her new ally. Someone Kara most certainly not expect her to ally with. :)

“You can't give me those choices!” Kara spoke.  
Maxwell Lord shrugged. “I know you, and I know how you are. You'll make the right choice at the end of the day.”

“This isn't even a fair choice.” Kara growled.  
“Life isn't fair, Kara. Why do you think my choices should be either?” Maxwell Lord spoke.

Kara glared at him, and Maxwell Lord started to feel slightly nervous.  
She took a deep breath. “If I wanted to kill you, you know how easy it would be, right?”

“Well, yeah.” Maxwell Lord nodded. “I wouldn't even notice it. That's how fast you are.”   
“That's if I wanted you to die quickly.” Kara frowned.  
“You're not the type to make me suffer.” Maxwell Lord spoke.

“Normally, no, but you threatened the woman I love, and you made me your worst enemy, and I am not the type of person to let someone hurt the people I care about.” Kara spoke. “You wanted me to make the choice. I'll make it. You are a monster. Why should I care about you?” Kara spoke in a flat tone.  
She walked towards Maxwell Lord. He took a small step back.

Maxwell Lord winced. “Now, wait just a minute.”   
Kara shook her head. “No.” 

“Drop your control over Lena and leave!” Kara growled.  
“I can't...just do that. It's not that simple...” Maxwell Lord spoke.  
“Then you die.” Kara spoke and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.   
“I can't just...” Maxwell Lord was cut off by a cracking noise as Kara broke his neck.

Kara dropped him like a bad habit, and Lena stumbled back and fell down.  
She yelped slightly and Kara walked over and helped her up.  
“What happened?!?” Lena gasped. “I was looking up in surprise as Maxwell Lord showed up at my office. And then now I see you.”

“It's okay.” Kara spoke.  
Lena hugged her and then caught sight of Maxwell Lord with his head on backwards.  
“I don't think people are that flexible.” Lena frowned.

Kara shook her head. “I know what I did was bad. But he was going to kill you. He was going to have you jump off the ledge.” 

“Yeesh. That seems harsh.” Lena winced.  
“He was pushing me. He wanted me to either kill him or leave you forever, literally. Just completely abandon you. Drive you away from me. Get you to hate me.” Kara shivered.

“Oh, my poor baby.” Lena sniffed and hugged Kara. “It's okay. I promise you. I'll take care of this. It's not the first time I had to clean up a dead body.” 

Kara chuckled. “That may be the case, but this is my fault honestly.”   
“How could it be your fault?” Lena asked, completely thrown off.

“Because I didn't become what he expected. Because I resisted the Red Kryptonite.” Kara shivered. “He threatened you because I was stronger than he expected.” 

“Oh, Kara.” Lena spoke and continued to hug onto Kara.  
“I know you want to spend time with me, but I need to go. I need to go do something important. I'm sorry.” Kara sniffed.

“It's okay, baby. It's okay. I trust you.” Lena spoke.

&^&

Alex looked around the training room at the DEO. Kara wanted her to meet her there. “Kara?” She asked.  
Kara walked over from a darkened corner of the room. “Alex, don't beat me up. I need to explain this to you.”

So she did. She explained everything that Maxwell Lord did, and what Kara did. When she finished, Alex took a deep breath. “Wow. I don't blame you for making that choice. Are you okay? I mean, I don't know...”

“It's different for me.” Kara frowned. “Everyone is capable of killing to protect the ones they love. This was the only time I could ever kill.” 

“Exactly. I understand why you did that. I know you. And like you said, you could have made him suffer, but you still didn't at the end of the day.” Alex spoke.

“I know. I mean, part of me, for a brief moment actually thought about giving him lethal X-Ray radiation poisoning.” Kara frowned.  
Alex winced. “I forgot you could do that with your X-Ray vision.”

“I know. It's a nasty thing I could do if I needed to. But the damage it would do, that's just too much even for him. I couldn't do that.” Kara shivered.

“I don't think anyone is going to get mad at you, Kara.” Alex spoke.  
“I know. I feel bad, and I know that's a good thing.” Kara spoke.

“That is a good thing.” Alex spoke.

&^&

“Freaking Maxwell Lord being dumber than a sack of potatoes.” Lillian Luthor grumbled.  
A man standing near her chuckled. “You're not entirely wrong.”   
Lillian frowned. “Hopefully you won't mess up as bad.” 

“Your faith in me is not unexpected.” The man smirked.  
“At least Kara won't see this coming.” Lillian spoke.

“No, I can't see her ever expecting this.” The man smiled. “I mean, who thought Lillian Luthor would just yank someone out of an alternate universe?”   
“Just get the job done, Lar Gand.” Lillian grumbled.

Lar Gand smirked. “Okay. But don't you think it would be simpler to call me Mon-El? That's what Kara would know me by anyhow.”   
“You're just lucky the lead weakness here doesn't work on you since you're from another universe.” Lillian grumbled.

“It's not my fault that's how the weakness worked.” Lar smirked.  
“Just do this job correctly!” Lillian grumbled.

“Boy, you remind me so much of Ultra-Woman’s wife, Lena.” Lar grinned.  
“I am going to stab you with a magic sword if you don't stop acting like a cliché comic book villain, and go do what I need you to do!” Lillian grumbled.

“Alright. I'm going.” Lar smirked. “Going to be fun to mess with a good version of Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Crime Syndicate of America universe is so helpful when you want an evil version of a good character. :)  
> Can't wait to write this out.


	8. Become The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter, but starting off, Lar talks to Kara, and then later, Lillian gives him something to use against Kara. Then he decides to set up the trap. Also, Lillian has spies everywhere.

The next morning, Kara looked out of Lena's penthouse window and frowned as she noticed something strange in the distance. She zoomed in on it with her telescopic vision, something she didn't use often, mostly because of how annoying it was sometimes, and when the object came into focus, her eyes widened.

She rushed off towards the object a moment later. “Mon-El?!?”  
Lar smiled. “Hello, Kara. I figured you'd see me. I didn't want to interrupt.”  
Kara blinked and then hugged him. “Oh, Mon-El, I thought I never would see you again.” 

Lar nodded. “Let's just say I had an interesting trip and it led to me being immune to lead.”  
“I'm glad you're back! I mean, this is going to complicate things a bit, I know, but still.” Kara smiled.

“Life is what happens when we're busy making plans.” Lar smiled.  
“Exactly! Oh, this is great! I mean, I'm sorry, you probably expected me to just start kissing you.” Kara chuckled.

Lar shook his head. “The old me, maybe. You changed me for the better.” 

Kara nodded. “I know I did. I just, wow. Things got complicated recently.”  
“I know some things did. I got here this morning early, and I saw you weren't at your apartment, so I decided to hang out near CatCo in case you were going to come by.” Lar spoke.

Kara smiled. “I am so glad to see you again. I am with Lena now. But you know, Daxam and Krypton had that whole thing in common. No one cared about the gender of the person you loved.”  
“Indeed.” Lar spoke.

“Okay. Now, where should we go. I mean, you should probably stop by the DEO and say hello to everyone. Winn alone would like to see you again. I think his guy crush transferred from Superman to you.” She grinned.  
Lar smiled. “I can see that.” 

“Oh. Yeah, Lena kissed Queen Rhea once.” Kara spoke.  
Lar chuckled. “Well, I can see my mom not really caring about that.”  
“When she told me I made a disgusted face, but honestly, I can see Lena getting that close to her.” Kara spoke. “Anyhow, it's great that you're back! What do you want to do?” 

“Honestly, I should probably go see your friends. I'll catch up with you later, Kara.” Lar spoke.

“That's a good idea! Have a good time.” Kara beamed. She was glad to see Mon-El again.

&^&

Lillian looked up as Lar landed near her. “Kara so far seems very unaware. I'm glad. No need to ruin her day right away.” 

Lillian rolled her eyes. Something she had picked up from Lena when she was younger.  
“I saw how Maxwell Lord went too far too fast. If anything, the slow and steady way works. Besides, you can blindside her in a literal sense.” Lillian spoke.

“Yeah, if I sat in the sun for a thousand years.” Lar chuckled. “I'm not even as strong as Ultra-Woman. I can fight Kara, but it's not going to be an easy fight.”

“Leave the fixing of the fight to me. I've got my own surprises to use.” Lillian spoke. “I have to get my daughter freed from the goodness of Kara.”

“You live a complicated life.” Lar smirked.  
“Oh, shut up. You're working with me on this. You're not my boss.” Lillian spoke.  
“Hey, I didn't complain. I wanted some excitement. Can't just rule the world and stuff.” Lar shrugged.

“When the time comes, you need to use this on Kara.” Lillian spoke and handed Lar a rock that glowed bright gold.  
“Okay, I can see the appeal. Oh boy, Gold Kryptonite.” Lar smirked.  
“Lex's research only came up with something that could remove Superman's powers for 8 minutes, but it's a good enough window. Especially if she's flying when you use it.” Lillian smiled.

“Better hope she's not too far off the ground. Too far and the impact crater might be on the scale of the K-T extinction event.” Lar grinned.

“Lex's calculations based on everything he learned surmised the only way Superman could cause a K-T extinction level event is he was hit from the moon to the Earth.” Lillian spoke.

“Okay, that probably would be needed.” Lar smiled and pocketed the rock. “This is going to be interesting.” 

He left quickly.

&^&

Lar landed on the roof near Lena's office at L-Corp, and phased straight through the ground to the office itself. Lena was not in yet, but he knew exactly what to do. Lillian had pointed out her daughter's unusual use of a panic room. This gave Lar the perfect place to hide the Gold Kryptonite. Kara would be so caught up in the fun that she wouldn't notice the loss of her powers right away. 

Plus, he could avoid accidentally causing the destruction of the city, so that was a plus. Being evil didn't mean he wanted to mass murder several million people after all.

He wondered if people here would get a kick out of the knowledge that in his universe Hitler was the leader of the Allies instead of the Axis. 

After placing the Gold Kryptonite in the panic room, he left the way he came and went far enough away to hear when the trap was sprung.


	9. Locked In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter, Kara and Lena attempt to have sexy times but are foiled. Lar reveals his cliche comic book villain side, :P, and Barry Allen arrives to help Kara. With a little help from a good version of Eobard Thawne.

Several hours later...

Kara kissed Lena heavily and moved her towards the panic room. Lena chuckled. “I like how you think, dear.” 

Lena opened the panic room via a panel on a wall, and Kara rushed in, followed by Lena.   
“Oh, Lena. I love you so much.” Kara spoke and removed her clothing quickly. Lena chuckled and did the same. Kara pushed Lena back against a corner, and a weird sensation overwhelmed her for a moment. She shivered. “Wow. I must really need you, Lena.” 

“Okay. I have no complaints.” Lena grinned. “Do I get the Shocker finally?”   
“Ugh.” Kara groaned and kissed her even more.   
Before they could get fully into lovemaking, Kara sneezed suddenly.   
“Oh, dear.” Lena winced. “That's a mood-killer.”

Kara frowned. “That's weird.” She turned away and sneezed again and again. “Hold on. How am I suddenly allergic to anything? That's not how I work.” 

She stumbled around and then fell to the floor. “What?! I don't have my powers any more!” Kara yelped.  
Lena gasped. “How?!”

“The Gold Kryptonite I put in there. Don't worry, it's only 8 minutes. But it's enough.” Lar spoke as he opened the door to the panic room.   
“Mon-El?! Why have you done this?!” Kara yelped.

“The name is Lar Gand. Yes, you would know me more as Mon-El. But I am most certainly not your Mon-El. First, I am married to a nice lady. Second, I'm immune to lead here because I'm from another universe. More specifically the Crime Syndicate of America universe. Where everyone good is evil, and everyone evil is good. That includes Hitler!” Lar smirked.

“Okay. That's neat. Kind of want to meet a Good version of Hitler.” Lena spoke.  
Kara frowned. “Not the time to be funny.” 

“I'm sorry, this is all new to me. I make jokes when I'm nervous, and if he's an Evil Mon-El, I'm hosed as they say.” Lena frowned.

“I'm not here to kill you, but Kara. Yeah. Don't expect me to go light here.” Lar grinned. “You're too damn weak compared to Ultra-Woman, your counterpart. Even her wife, Lena, an Evil Lena, is so much stronger than you. So, honestly, this is just business.” Lar spoke.

Lar raised his foot and cocked it back, ready to kick Kara in the face. Lena rushed forward, and managed to surprise Lar, knocking him back and down.  
She punched him and yelled in pain as several knuckles broke on the impact.   
“Can't punch steel without years of training.” Lar smirked.

Lena cradled her fist. “I'll kill you if I have to die of internal bleeding to do so!”   
Lar shrugged. “Your mother didn't say I couldn't let you beat yourself up.”   
Lena snorted. “Of course it's my mother. Damnit!” 

Kara groaned. “Keep him distracted. It works because he's a cliché villain.”

Lar laughed. “I'm not that much of a cliché.”   
He stood up and walked over to Kara. “Look, at the end of the day, it's nothing personal.” 

He picked her up off the ground and dragged her over towards the balcony. “The good news the impact will not kill all the people in the city. It might kill a few people near you when you land, but same with a small meteor.” Lar smirked.

Kara grumbled and struggled against him in vain. “I will kick your ass.”   
“Uh. No. You won't.” Lar snickered.

“The lady would like it if you stop trying to kill her.” A voice spoke and Kara's eyes widened and she looked up.   
Lar grinned and turned towards Barry Allen. The Flash. “I wondered if you would show up. If there's one thing I know, I can always count on speedsters to troll the bad guys.” 

Barry frowned. “I am glad I could stop you from hurting Kara.”  
“You're fast, but you're not that fast.” Lar grinned. “Unless you've broken the light barrier recently.”

Barry grimaced. “That's not a fair request.”  
“So, how did you get the news? I'm guessing Eobard told you? My Eobard.”   
Kara blinked. “Eobard is a good guy there?!” 

Barry chuckled. “That was really weird. Having a good version of Eobard Thawne show up wanting my help.” 

There was a blur of motion and then said good version of Eobard Thawne showed up. He took a deep breath. “Wow. I am so glad I managed to save you, Kara. You're so important to everything.” 

Lar grumbled. “Damn speedsters. Always ruining the fun.”

“We can all delay you for the time it takes Kara to recover.” Barry spoke.  
“Why don't I go get a Speedster of my own. At least to even the odds.” Lar grumbled.

Kara growled. “I'm going to remove your spleen and make you eat it.”   
Lar winced. “Whoa. That's not even something my version of Iris would do.” 

Barry frowned. “I'm not going to lie. An evil version of Iris would be weird to meet.” 

Lar grinned. “You haven't seen anything yet.”   
Barry said nothing. Eobard coughed. “Okay, let's kick Lar's ass.” 

Lara frowned. “Wait guys. I don't want a trip into the Speed Force!”  
Barry blinked. “I'm not that talented.” 

“Right. Sorry, I took a trip to the future and learned some things.” Lar chuckled. “My fault. Look, I don't want to fight you two. I just wanted to kill Kara. I know that makes me a bad person.”

“I'd infinite mass punch you if it didn't cause problems.” Eobard grumbled.  
“Please do not destroy the entire universe.” Barry winced.

“We just called it that.” Eobard shrugged. “It punching someone so hard it's like a White Dwarf star hit them.”   
“Oh, Is that all?” Kara groaned. “That would destroy the Earth!” 

“Uh, the speed force protects people?” Eobard shrugged.  
Lar frowned. “Damnit. I really can't believe my plans were foiled by you two. I hope my Iris goes after your Iris for this!” 

“Why are you so obsessed with Iris, did you marry her in your universe?” Barry spoke.  
“No, but I went to her wedding with my Barry. Just because we're evil doesn't mean we don't have weddings.” Lar frowned.

“Lar, you need to stop while you're ahead.” Kara said and stood up. “I'm going to punch you back to your universe.”

She cracked her neck and balled her fists. “I'm not going to hold back as much as I should. I think you can take it.” With that she punched Lar in the face hard.   
The impact shook the room and blasted Lar back and through the wall and out into the open air. He faded into the distance and Kara grumbled. “I am going to finish him.” 

“Whoa there, let's not get kill happy, dear.” Lena spoke and hugged Kara.  
It was that point that Lena and Kara both realized they were still naked.  
“Barry!” Kara yelped and sped her clothing back on, followed by Lena's.  
Barry shook his head. “I wasn't looking you know. I could tell you were naked. I was focused on Lar. I'm not going to stare at my friends naked.” 

Eobard nodded. “Not even my Barry would do that, and he's the evil one.”   
Barry spoke. “Really weird to know that honestly.” 

Kara frowned. “I better go see if he's leaving Earth Orbit yet.”  
Lena took a deep breath. “Don't hurt him too much. It's my mother we need to stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, Barry's not wrong, an evil version of Iris would be weird. :)


	10. Deconstructionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10! Barry and Eobard get introduced to Blitzkrieg, an evil female speedster, then when they all leave, Kara and Lena discuss things. Then Alex and Kara discuss things. There's a lot of talking this chapter. :) And Kara feels actual anger

There was a blur of movement into the room and it revealed itself as a speedster with a masked suit just like Eobard's, yellow, and with one noticeable change from his suit. The lightning bolt was replaced by the Nazi Schutzstaffel double lightning bolt. The bodysuit was unmistakably designed for a woman. “Why is it every time Eobard leaves our universe, he goes and messes things up even worse than he does for us.” The voice was distorted but Barry winced. “Oh, crap.”

The person removed their hood and smirked. “Bet you didn't expect that twist, did you?”  
“Nazi Iris West?” Kara groaned. “How is that even possible?”

“Nazis did not get along too well with black people in your world. Except for the whole black people joining them in Africa thing. In a world where Hitler wasn't the leader of the Axis, and was a good guy, it stands to reason racial purity was not a big motivation of the Nazi party. Besides, call me Blitzkrieg.” Blitzkrieg smirked.

Eobard frowned. “This is a giant cluster.”  
“Yeah, you're like me alright.” Barry chuckled. “Okay, can we leave this alone while Kara recovers.”  
“No problem with me. I am not here to fight anyhow. Would be a tab bit silly.” Blitzkrieg grinned.

“Yeah, I don't want to beat my girlfriend up.” Barry groaned.  
Lena chuckled. “That's a very admirable trait.” 

Blitzkrieg chuckled. “Can't wait to meet her.” She rushed off.

Barry and Eobard rushed after her.

Lena frowned. “Okay. Dear, as soon as you're better, we need to go after my mother. Where ever she is.” 

“OH, I'm better alright.” Kara growled.  
Lena winced. “Dear.”  
“He made a fool out of me! No one makes a fool out of me!” Kara growled. “No one. I don't care who they are. They could look like Mon-El. They could look like Kal-El, it doesn't matter. No one makes a fool out of me! No one!” Kara snarled.

Lena hugged her tight and Kara frowned and eventually relaxed after a few minutes hugging Lena.  
“Okay. I'm better now. Sorry. Krypton had ancestors that were extremely war-like. When we get angry, sometimes it comes out. That anger. I'm not a bad person.” Kara frowned.

Lena kissed her. “I know you're not a bad person.”  
“I just wish I knew where your mother was so I could drop Deimos and Phobos on her head.” Kara grumbled.

“Dear, you and I both know that would be an Extinction Level Event.” Lena grinned.  
“I don't know. I think if they burned up enough mass on entry, it would just wipe out all life in a thousand mile radius.” Kara frowned.

“You may be right, but please avoid killing millions of people.” Lena smirked.

“Theoretically billions in the right spot, but yeah, good point.” Kara frowned.  
“Your brain has some strange thought patterns when you get angry.” Lena chuckled.

“I'm sorry.” Kara frowned.  
“We'll take care of my mom in time.” Lena frowned. “But for right now, you need to relax. Please, let me help you. I can relax you.” 

“Okay.” Kara spoke.  
Lena hugged her again and moved a hand lower on Kara's body.  
“Lena...that's not an appropriate place for your hand in public.” Kara giggled.

“At least it helped distract you.” Lena grinned.

&^&

“Man, I miss all the excitement.” Alex chuckled.  
Kara rolled her eyes. “I'm sorry about all of this mess.”  
“Hey, don't worry. And I guess Evil Mon-El is somewhere near Mars at this point?” Alex smirked.

“No, but he'll be coming back soon. It's not like space is going to affect either one of us. Ms. Worried about momentum.” Kara grinned.  
“I panicked a little.” Alex groaned.

“Hey, to be fair, Superman didn't realize he would be fine in space until he went the first time.” Kara grinned.

“Yeah, yeah. Look, I'm glad you are okay now.” Alex spoke.  
“Good enough. I almost saw red. Krypton's past war-like nature rose to the front in me. Made me on Red Kryptonite at my angriest look nice and friendly.” Kara grinned.

“Yeah, Superman's explained that odd bit of history.” Alex snickered.

Kara frowned. “I'm just, I'm freaked out here, Alex. Lillian decided to get back at me with an evil version of Mon-El. That's just absurd. We need to stop her. We need to find her, and we need to go and lock her in a box for a thousand years.” 

“Give or take a few hundred years.” Alex nodded. “Look. Can't you focus on her heartbeat and find her that way?”

Kara frowned. “No. It doesn't work like that. I need to be really close to someone, either by just being around them an extremely long time, or being really close to them, on a personal level, to attune myself to their heartbeat. That's why it works with you, Superman, Eliza, Lena, and a few others.”

“Okay that's understandable.” Alex nodded. “I would imagine it's really well set up for Lena.” 

Kara smiled. “Yeah. Even before being with her, I just always kept an ear out for her.” 

“Even at night?” Alex smirked, hinting at something Lena made a joke about.

“Can we not talk about that joke?!” Kara groaned.  
“Okay, Kara. We won't talk about terrible jokes.” Alex smiled.  
“I mean, I did wonder a few times why her heart was beating fast...but you know.” Kara trailed off and blushed.

Alex laughed. “Poor Kara. You had it bad even before you got with Lena.”

“I loved her. I really did. I think I fell for her instantly.” Kara blushed.  
“Don't feel bad about that.” Alex spoke.  
“I won't.”

&^&

3 hours later...  
“I have a plan to get my mom to reveal herself. We've already messed with her sanity enough, so let's spread the world we're going to get married.” Lena grinned.

Kara frowned. “I really don't think that's a good plan. She'll probably have an evil version of Kal-El try to attack the wedding and then a good version of General Zod would show up to help me.” 

“Dear. I wasn't entirely serious.” Lena smiled. “Look, I have a really good plan. It's not great, but it's a plan. My mom has spies in my group. I have spies in hers. I just haven't used them in a while. Best to leave them in place for the best time.” 

Kara frowned. “That seems dangerous.”  
“I know. That's why I really never tapped them. But this is a good time. If we use the information just right, it will allow us to foil my mom's insane plans.” Lena spoke.

“That's true.” Kara nodded.  
“Trust me. We'll take care of my crazy mom once and for all, and not in a fatal way.” Lena grinned.  
“Yeah, I don't like killing Lillian Luthor even when I was crazy angry earlier.” Kara frowned.

“I figured as much, dear. Look I don't want to hurt anyone or even kill them, but I have killed before. Simply because my damn brother loves trying to kill me with assassins.” Lena frowned.

Kara kissed her. “It's okay, Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about Blitzkrieg. She's almost all talk. :)


	11. Keystone Kops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a discussion with Superman. Then she decides to create a device that detects stuff from another universe.  
> She also runs into and talks with Alex

The next day...

“Kara.” A voice spoke. Kara looked up from the balcony at L-Corp to see Superman.  
“Hi, Kal.” Kara spoke.

“Sorry about not being here to help you. Was on another planet.” Superman frowned.  
Kara smiled. “It's okay. It wasn't too hard to kick ass and take names.”   
Superman chuckled. “I would imagine it wasn't too hard no.” 

“I just am glad my friends showed up to help me. I wasn't relishing being kicked in the head when I had no powers.” Kara frowned.  
“No, it's not fun to be kicked in the head. I mean, all the people I've done that to tend to walk away with a headache, but still.” Superman smiled.

Kara nodded. “I just, I need to find Lillian and put a stop to this without you know, hurting her too much.”

“You know I'm not upset about what you did to Maxwell Lord, right?” Superman spoke.  
Kara frowned. “I know it's not good to do that, but I couldn't...think of anything else.”   
“Sometimes you have to kill.” Superman spoke.

“Exactly. It's not a good thing, but sometimes you have to.” Kara frowned. “I just, we need to find out how to get to Lillian.” 

“There's a theory I have.” Superman spoke. “If it's correct, we'll be able to find Lillian very well.”   
“What's that?” Kara asked.

“There should be tell-tale signs of a disturbance in the universal barrier. With what Lillian has done.” Superman spoke.

“Exactly! That's a great point! We build a device to detect it, we go straight to the source.” Kara smiled and hugged Superman.  
“Sometimes it helps to hear what you already were thinking of.” Superman smiled.

“Exactly. And other times it requires you to lie to me.” Kara grinned.  
Superman nodded. “Exactly. Like I was actually using full force.”  
“The planet was still intact.” Kara grinned.

“Indeed. Some people I guess still think I was not holding back.” Superman nodded.

Kara nodded. “Well, building the device won't take us too long. Poor Winn is going to be sad I won't need his help any more. No more needing to hide how smart I am.” She smiled.

“That's probably for the best.” Superman nodded.

&^&

Alex walked into her lab and saw Kara working furiously on something.   
“Working hard or hardly working?” Alex grinned.

Kara rolled her eyes. “I'm working on a device to detect the signals from another universe. Things are different enough between here and another universe that anything from another universe will show up via this detector.” 

“I am half surprised your vision can't detect weird vibrations.” Alex spoke.

“Not like that. I'd have an easier time trying to prove String Theory to people, and I already know String Theory is correct. Well, sort of. It's really complicated.” Kara grinned.

“Okay...putting aside that for now...” Alex smirked.  
“It should be working now, it's just something is interfering with it.” Kara frowned.  
“MY lab is not from another universe.” Alex smiled.

“Haha. It was working, that's the thing. Then you walked in and it malfunctioned.” Kara frowned.  
Alex smirked. “What? You think I'm Alex from whatever universe Evil Mon-El was from?”

“Well, if you were, I don't know if you'd be the evil twin.” Kara grinned.  
Alex laughed. “Well played.”   
“Seriously, something is weird. Did you get a liver transplant from another universe?” Kara asked.  
Alex grinned. “I don't drink that much alcohol.” 

Kara frowned. “Well, I'm going to go out and about with this, maybe the lead in the walls is messing it up.” 

Alex nodded. “Probably.”

Kara left and after a moment, Alex pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number. After a moment, it was picked up at the other end. She put it up to her mouth and spoke. “Your inability to plan better almost got my head ripped off.” 

Lillian Luthor's voice was unmistakable. “Even I know Kara isn't going to take off your head.”  
“You brought me here to this place, because you said I could take revenge on the good version of my damn sister, adoptive though she is.” Alex grumbled.

“Exactly. And I mean it. Kara doesn't know you're not her Alex right now. We can still use that to our advantage.” Lillian spoke.

“Until her Alex and me show up at the same place and she gets confused.” Alex grumbled.

“It's only been a day since she went missing, believe me, I'm not an idiot.” Lillian grumbled.

“Regardless, I'll follow the plan, but remember, I still have my own surprises so if you try anything funny against me, I'll remove your head and throw it into Lena's apartment.” Alex grumbled and picked up a spare piece of moderately thick steel from the mess Kara was working with. She bent it in half and then crushed it into a ball in one hand. The noise went through the phone well enough.

Lillian spoke softly. “I am not going to get killed by you, so I promise you, I will not betray those like me.”   
“I don't like you like that.” Alex snickered.

“Very funny. Look, just keep on with Kara. I'll be fine.” Lillian spoke and hung up.  
Alex hung up and then looked at her hand. The ball of steel melted into a pool of molten steel a moment later. She dropped it on the floor, thankful the concrete floor had too high a melting point to be bothered by the molten steel.  
“At the least Kara won't expect a Kryptonian Alex.” Alex chuckled. “Oh, Ultra-Woman, you were right, I do need your powers.” 

Alex then looked down at her hands. “I mean, is this Kara all that different from you? I wonder if we were together here once too.” She grinned. “God it's fun to be evil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Yet another twist! Just call me M. Night Shamalandingdong. :)  
> Please don't sue if you represent him.


	12. Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12! Evil Alex reveals herself. Kara has to deal with another Kryptonian besides Alex, and then at the end, there's one hell of a twist.

Kara landed at an abandoned warehouse and looked at the device. It was reading the strongest signals here, so she knew she had found the right place.  
She walked quietly into the warehouse and blinked in surprise as she saw the giant object inside that most certainly looked like it just came in off the set of a science fiction movie. The glowing and flashing lights on it and the weird cosmic looking vortex in the middle was rather crazy to see.

She looked around and was surprised to see the entire area empty of people. “Well, that's anti-climatic.” Kara spoke.

“You are not wrong.” A voice spoke and Kara turned to see Alex floating down from the ceiling.  
“Boy Alex, you sure changed in the last 15 seconds.” Kara frowned.

Alex chuckled. “I thought it would be more logical to follow you to make sure you didn't break the plans Lillian had.”

“Man, at this rate I think I should start trying to poke my friends with needles to make sure they're not evil twins.” Kara frowned.

“Why not?” Alex smirked. “But yeah, your Alex was knocked out and it allowed me to take over. Rick could have learned some lessons from Lillian on how to knock people out.” 

Kara winced. “Geez, I know everyone from that universe is evil, but this is getting silly.”

“Lillian didn't want to bother Ultra-Woman, and I don't blame her. An Evil version of you would not like Lillian.” Alex grinned.

“Really? I'd thought they'd get along just fine! You know, being EVIL!” Kara growled.

“Oh, you clearly don't know all the history.” Alex smirked.  
“I don't need to know the history. I just am going to kick Lillian's ass across the planet, then destroy this machine, and then go and finally live my life with my girlfriend!” Kara grumbled.

“Oh, it's nice when the heroes think they'll win.” Alex grinned.  
“Oh, stop being a cliché!” Kara snarled and then frowned. “Whoa, where did that anger come from?”

Alex smiled. “Like Ultra-Woman, I'm not an idiot. Her granting me her powers made me far smarter than I was, but even as a human, I was smart. I studied the weakness of all my enemies. Even you, Supergirl.” 

“What do you mean?” Kara frowned.  
“You want to know where Lillian got the Periwinkle Kryptonite from?” Alex asked. “That was all me. It's not the only surprise I have.” 

“Stop talking and fight me.” Kara spoke firmly.  
Alex grinned. “We're equals here. You know that.” 

Kara growled and then winced. “What are you doing to make me angry?”   
“I'm not doing a damn thing. That's you. You want to stop being angry? Step away from the universal bridge device.” Alex smirked.

“Great, I'm turning into my evil twin.” Kara groaned.

Alex shrugged. “All I know is we could fight here, or we can fight somewhere else. Your choice. I still hold all the cards.” 

“How can you think you hold all the cards?” Kara spoke.  
Alex grinned. “Because I didn't come through the portal, that I made, I should add, alone.” 

“Okay, so where is my evil twin then?” Kara asked.  
“Not your evil twin, dear. Something much more nightmarish.” A eerily familiar voice spoke.  
Kara shivered and turned to see someone she thought she would never see again. “Alura!?”

“I must say, I was not surprised to learn of my fate in this universe.” Alura Zor-El smirked. 

“Meet my wife, Kara. Your mom.” Alex laughed.

Kara grimaced. “I am so disappointed in my mom's evil twin's choices for a wife.”

Alura grinned. “Oh, that's pretty good.”   
Alex grinned. “Think you want to fight two of us?”   
Kara frowned. “This isn't fair. I can't fight my sister and my mother's evil twin.” 

“Want to make this more awkward? Ultra-Woman and I shared a bed once.” Alex grinned.

Kara blinked. “Okay, honestly, not the most surprising thing I've learned today.”   
Alura shrugged. “Doesn't bother me any, but you know what kind of silly taboos Earth has.”

Kara frowned. “Regardless of any of that, I really don't want to fight both of you. This isn't really fair.” 

“You just don't want to be beat up by your dead mother's evil twin. I can understand that.” Alex grinned.

“That's kind of wrong.” Kara frowned.  
Alura grinned. “Oh, dear, the bad people are being mean to you.” 

Alex snickered. “This is why evil wins. Because Good is dumb.”   
“OH, dear the evil people are quoting Spaceballs.” Kara winced.

“Stop talking and fight already. You bore me.” Alura grinned.

“Great, I have to kick my own mother's ass.” Kara frowned.

“I can't blame you for not wanting to fight.” Alura smirked.  
Kara frowned and walked up and punched Alura across the room.  
Alura chuckled and recovered quickly. “Now that's a punch. I'm impressed.” 

Alex grinned. “Who says good people can't fight.”

Kara grumbled. “I just want to stop all this madness and get back with freaking Lena! Why is that such a damn challenge?!” 

She punched Alura farther backwards. Alura smacked into the control panel.  
Alex grumbled. “That's not good.”

“Oh, no, I broke your machine.” Kara smirked.   
Alex rushed over at Kara and punched her across the room.  
Kara shook her head. “Whoa.”   
“Don't mess with my stuff!” Alex grumbled.

“Don't ruin my life! I just want to be with my girlfriend! That's it!” Kara growled.  
Alura frowned. “Well, sorry, not sorry, dear.” 

Alex grumbled. “This is silly, we're evil, you think you can appeal to our good side?”

“Even a monster can have compassion!” Kara growled. “Even Hitler. So, why not you two?!”

Alex shook her head. “I'm not going to leave. Lillian wants you taken care of, we'll take care of you.”

“Lillian needs to stop interfering in her daughter's love life so much!” Kara growled.  
Alex snickered. “Oh, man, I can't wait until you get the full story.”   
Alura nodded. “Yeah, it was a little surprising to learn.”

“What big secret? Lillian is from your universe or something silly?” Kara grumbled.  
Alex laughed. “No, no, nothing that silly.”

“I never cared about Lena's sexuality, that never bothered me, but Lena was not actually my daughter.” Lillian spoke as she walked into the large room.

“I know, she's adopted.” Kara spoke, confused.

“Lena isn't my daughter, Kara, even if she wasn't adopted. You see, if anything, I am Lena's daughter.” Lillian spoke.

Kara's eyes widened. “As my Alex would say, What the Actual Fuck?” Kara gasped.

Alex grinned. “Surprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I swear I am not M. Night Shamalan. :)  
> But boy, things got weird fast.


	13. Finality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up right after the last Chapter, Lillian's revelations are explained in detail. Kara agrees to have a fight in the desert with the evil Kryptonians. And Kara tells Lena the whole story.  
> I think Lena is going to get drunk now. :)

“You're from an advanced alien race, and you can't figure out time travel?” Lillian smirked.  
“I can understand that just fine! This just doesn't make sense!” Kara groaned.

“I was born 40 years in the future.” Lillian spoke. “I was created in a lab by Lena. Not the Lena you know, I dare say. Nature Vs. Nurture makes the issue complicated, but if you landed in Germany and Hitler found you, you can't tell me that wouldn't be good for the world.” 

Kara grimaced, understanding the horrors she most certainly could inflict on the world under the right circumstances. “Look, I just have a hard time imaging Lena would create her own mother in a complicated manner.” 

“I know how confusing it is. It happened to me. Lena was more like Lex in my time line. Hell, I'd dare say she was worse. She honestly wanted to go back herself, but she was getting too old, being nearly 70. So, she sent me back with the instructions to do exactly as I have. All of it. I must say, it was a little strange to become her mother.” Lillian chuckled.

“This hurts my head, and my intelligence is vastly superior to yours.” Kara grumbled.  
Lillian smirked. “Now there's that Kryptonian arrogance I know so well.”

“I can kind of handle this. As long as you didn't make out with my actual mom.” Kara groaned.

“Your mom is so not my type.” Lillian chuckled. Alura laughed as well.  
“Regardless, this is not something you can just expect would go over well.” Kara frowned.

“I am aware. That's why I would imagine you want to do the old cliché fight heroes and villains love to do.” Lillian smirked.

Kara frowned. “It's not fair for you. You're a human. That fight is over and done with in seconds and that's if you had Kryptonite.”  
Lillian nodded. “I am aware. However, I won't fight you. That would be extreme folly on my end. However, they will provide a significant amount of force against you.” 

Kara frowned. “Well, I guess it's like they say, let the good times roll.”

Alura grinned. “Time to teach my daughter a lesson!”  
Alex smirked. “I'll wait my time, dear. This isn't like a threesome.”  
“Ew. I don't want to think about my mom naked!” Kara grimaced and felt nauseous.

“I look good for my age, what can I say.” Alura grinned.  
“You're like 47.” Kara grumbled.  
“Okay, that's a fair point.” Alura grinned.

“Let's fight outside away from here. We should not hurt people who are innocent in this.” Kara spoke.

Alura nodded. “That is true. We may be evil, but we do not relish killing people all willy-nilly. We shall fight in the desert, 60 miles from this city. In 6 hours time.” 

“Very well.” Kara spoke.

“This promises to be interesting.” Lillian chuckled.

&^&

A short time later, Kara landed on Lena's balcony, walked in and hugged her. “Honey, I can't explain what happened, it's too confusing, but in six hours, I'm going to fight an evil version of my Kryptonian mother, and her wife, who happens to be an evil version of Alex.” Kara spoke in a rush.

Lena's eyes widened. “Whoa. Slow down, Kara. Explain this, please.” 

Kara explained everything and when she was finished Lena was silent for a moment. “Wow. Well, that's something else. Whoa. Lillian is my daughter who traveled back in time to make everything perfect for me becoming evil.” 

“Yeah.” Kara frowned.  
“Damn our lives got weird fast.” Lena chuckled.  
“Tell me about it! I just wanted to love you! I didn't want to do all this crazy stuff! It's like I'm in some weird fanfiction or something.” Kara groaned.

Lena grinned. “Oh no, if we were, wouldn't you have broken the forth wall now?”  
“Oh, bite me.” Kara groaned.  
“I mean, Kara, you do like it when I bite you in that one spot...” Lena trailed off.  
Kara blushed. “Lena!” 

“What?” Lena grinned.

&^&

“You sure about this?” J'onn asked.  
Kara frowned. “I don't have any other choice. I have to beat them back. I have to stop them.”  
“Alright. I trust you. I always have. Is there anything you need?” J'onn asked.

Kara looked at the ground and then back up in his eyes. “There is one thing I need. I really wish I didn't, but I need it for this fight. For me to deal with them, I have to become the monster again. I need Red Kryptonite exposure.” 

J'onn frowned, but he understood why Kara would want that. “I do believe we have some samples of it.” 

“Good. I won't need much. Just enough to form the centerpiece of a ring.” Kara spoke.

To Be Concluded...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not lying. I'm going to finish the story. The next chapter is the final chapter!  
> I can finish stories! I promise!


	14. All or Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more until the end! I just had to get the fight up here. It's just not fair to not give it to you. :) And it's not even fully over yet.

When it was time for fight, Kara was as prepared as she could be. She looked down at the Red Kryptonite ring pulsing out it's admittedly poisonous energy through her veins. 

The sun was only a few hours away from setting, and Kara looked around the desert landscape, waiting for Evil Alura, that's what Kara was going to call her for now, to show up. She knew she was early, but being early to a fight never hurt. 

“OH, good, you're here already.” The voice broke through her thoughts.

Kara looked up at Alura and frowned. “I know you'll obey the rules I state. I win, you and your Alex, and Lillian leave us alone.”

“That's an acceptable condition. Considering if I win, you'll be dead.” Alura smirked.

Kara winced. “That's a bit pithy. But I am indeed willing to fight you. Especially with this on my side.”  
She gestured to the Red Kryptonite ring.

“Do you need anger on your side?” Alura smirked.  
“Not anger. Just the calmness it provides.” Kara spoke.  
“Very well.” Alura landed before Kara and said. “As you can see, no one can be hurt by our fight here.”

“That is something I am very grateful for.” Kara spoke.

“We're not random levels of evil.” Alura spoke. “Anyhow, the first blow goes to you.”

Kara nodded. “Very well.” She punched Alura hard in the face.  
Alura was knocked backwards nearly a thousand feet.  
Alex rushed over and picked her up. “Holy crap, that was a punch.”

“After all this is over, we better return my Alex.” Kara grumbled and flexed her hand. Punching that hard actually stung a bit. She was not used to punching that hard. Even against White Martians she had held back.

Alura shivered. “Wow. Okay. Let's see.”  
She rushed over and smacked Kara backwards.  
Kara grunted as she landed about 200 feet backwards. She stood up and smirked. “My mother could hit me harder than that, and she's dead!” 

Alura growled. “Now see here...”  
Alex frowned. “Honey, please don't get yourself hurt.”

Alura shook her head. “I will not.”  
Kara walked closer to Alura and Alura rushed over and punched Kara backwards even harder.  
Kara slammed into the ground, grunted, and smiled. “Now that was a nice punch. Felt refreshing after all the weak hits I've taken. Can't believe I had to pretend to be hurt by so many of my enemies just so they wouldn't feel bad.”

“Kryptonian Arrogance suits you well.” Alura smirked.  
“What can I say. You can't fix that.” Kara grinned. “And it's refreshing to not hold back that as well. That's what I love so much about Red Kryptonite. It makes me free to say what I really mean and not have to hold back.” 

Alura winced. “Okay, you're not wrong. But I'm the evil one here.”  
Kara shrugged. “Whatever. Good, Evil, I'll still kick your ass.”  
Alex frowned. “This is not going well.”

“We barely started.” Alura grumbled.  
“Okay...” Alex frowned.

Kara snickered. “I see who is on top in the relationship.”

Alex rolled her eyes and Alura backhanded Kara hard enough to make her go flying.  
Kara blinked as she landed and got back up. “Wow. Okay. That's a touchy subject.”

Alura walked over and smacked Kara hard into the ground. “Your talking has begun to annoy me so just let me beat you up now.”  
Kara grumbled and kicked Alura across the desert terrain. Alura rolled and then righted herself. “Oh come on.”

Kara rushed over and kicked Alura backwards even more.  
Alura growled and after her recovery she picked up a large boulder and threw it at Kara.  
Kara dodged it and said. “Really? We're going to start throwing boulders around now?”

“Just stop being more of an asshole than Ultra-Woman is!” Alura grumbled.  
Alex laughed. “Oh, wow. You do not like your daughter.”

“Gee, You're both evil, how the hell could you not like each other?” Kara grinned.

“Alex slept with her, while being married to me!” Alura growled. Alex winced.

Kara winced. “Wow. My evil self forgot the rule of not sleeping with your mother's partner.” 

“Tell me about it.” Alura grumbled. She then rushed over and punched Kara in the face.  
Kara yelped as she stumbled backwards. “Okay, going to have to remember you're an asshole too.” Kara grumbled.

“I saw an opening, and I thought I'd take it.” Alura smirked.

“Stop beating your child.” Kara grinned.  
“Oh shut up. That's terrible.” Alura groaned.  
“So sue me.” Kara grinned and roundhouse kicked Alura backwards.  
“What are we, Chuck Norris now?” Alura grumbled.  
Kara chuckled. “Maybe.” 

She pushed Kara backwards and then jumped up into the air, only to slam back down a moment later creating a massive localized earthquake.

Kara stumbled slightly and then jumped back up. “Try not to break up the continental plates, Kal-El fixed them last week.”

“Oh you are so funny.” Alura rolled her eyes.  
“Look, we really can fight for days if we want to.” Kara shrugged.  
“Sure, but at the end of it all, we will win because Evil fights to win, good always holds back.” Alura smirked.

Kara shook her head. “That's where your wrong.”  
She clapped her hands together and the shock-wave of energy quite literally ripped the top six inches of the ground off and threw it forward in front of the shock-wave. Alura was blasted backwards almost another thousand feet.  
She shook her head. “Wow. Okay, that was a surprise.”  
“I don't hold back when I don't need to. And besides, I can fight without immediately going to the most powerful move.” Kara spoke and looked at one of her hands, checking for blemishes on her nails.  
As she expected, it enraged Alura.

Alura growled and rushed after Kara. Kara caught her fist before it hit her in the face and twisted it around and punched Alura in the face with her own fist.  
Alura stumbled backwards and shook her head to clear the cobwebs. Kara grinned. “Stop hitting yourself! Hehe. I've been wanting to do that to someone for years.” 

Alura grumbled. “Okay, that was well played. You won't fool me again though.”  
“Well, yeah. Tricks like that only work once on us.” Kara grinned.

Alura grumbled. “I am going to relish kicking your ass.”

“I believe in miracles coming from above!” Kara giggled.  
Alura growled. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” 

Kara blinked. “Oh, no, you're going Super-Saiyan!” 

“Now I'm really angry.” Alura growled and punched Kara extremely fast and hard multiple times.  
Kara stumbled from the flurry of blows.  
She winced and pushed Alura away. “Okay, I get that you're serious.”  
Alura slammed her head forward, knocking Kara back with the blow.  
Kara shook her head to clear the stars she was seeing. “Wow. Okay.” Kara frowned. She had not expected the fight to suddenly turn like this.

“I'm really sorry about this, but you leave me no choice.” Kara frowned and knelt on one knee quickly. The move confused Alura and Kara saw her opening and uppercut Alura hard enough to send her flying thousands of feet into the air.

Alex gulped and rushed into the air to get her.  
Alura grumbled as Alex brought her back down to the surface.  
“Let me kill her!” Alura raged.  
Kara shook her head. “I'm sorry about all of this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is next. Everything should right itself.


	15. The Shock and The Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! It's over. The good guys win! As if there was any doubt. Also, Kara makes Lena very happy. no, not with her fingers. :P And everything ends well!  
> Except that, nothing really ends without at least one good plot twist. :) I hope you like it.

“I am going to kick your ass so hard you kiss the moon!” Alura growled.

Kara shook her head. “I don't want to hurt you, I honestly don't, but if I have to, I will.”   
Alura rushed into Kara and knocked her back. “I'm going to beat you down! I will not falter! I must win this fight!”

Kara winced. “I am really not your enemy.”  
“I don't care!” Alura growled.

“You will leave when I win.” Kara spoke. “I want to be left alone, and I will kill if necessary to do that. My mother is dead. You wear her face well, but being an evil version of her will not stop you from perishing at my hands if it must be done.” Kara was serious, but her heart still hurt saying the words. 

Alura grumbled. “I will defeat you, no matter what it takes. I will not be made a fool of again by my own daughter! Even one who is good!” She spit out the last word.

Kara pushed Alura away from her and then kicked her backwards. She ran towards Alura and kicked her again. Every time Alura would start to recover, Kara kicked her again.  
The kicking stopped somewhere about 10 miles from where they started. Alura was not looking too hot.   
She shook her head as Kara finally stopped the kicking.  
“Wow. Okay. Slow down. Time out. No one kicks that many times without stopping. There's a rule book even evil people have to obey.” Alura groaned.

“So sue me.” Kara frowned.  
“Seriously, man, what the hell, are we sure you're not actually the evil Kara?” Alura groaned.  
“I don't like Alex like that.” Kara smirked.

Alura chuckled. “Okay, there is that.” 

“All things considered, I do not want to hurt you anymore.” Kara spoke firmly.

“This only ends one way. You kill me, or I kill you. So go ahead, kill your own mother.” Alura sneered.

“You're not my mother, and maybe I won't need to kill you. I can just knock you down and keep you down. Even my cousin can be knocked unconscious.” Kara spoke and punched Alura in the stomach.

Alura grumbled and stumbled backwards. She was starting to hurt all over. She was not a big fighter, she knew that, but she had not banked on Kara being a better fighter than she ever thought.

Kara raised back her hand to punch Alura again when she felt someone grab her arm. “That's enough, Kara.” 

Kara blinked and spoke. “Alex, let go. You're as bad as her and you know it.” 

“Look at her.” Alex spoke.   
Kara frowned and looked at Alura who was wincing. Bruises had started to form over her body, bruises that shouldn't be there based on her Kryptonian body.

Alura grumbled. “Fine. She wins, but I promise I am not done. I will return someday, and I will make this world bow before me! Bow before the might of the House of El!” 

“Okay, I know, you're the evil one, General Zod is the pacifist.” Kara grumbled.

“You will do well to never underestimate the house of El. My house of El.” Alura growled.  
Alex hugged Alura and then kissed her. “It's okay.”

She dragged her away. Kara took a deep breath and relaxed.

&^&  
Three hours later...

“So, let me get this straight, after I got knocked the fuck out and kidnapped, you had to fight your own mother from Krypton? And I was there, but it was an evil me who was also a Kryptonian?” Alex Danvers, was relieved to be safe and sound back at the DEO after what had happened to her. She was almost sad she missed everything.

Kara chuckled. “Yeah, Alex. That was what happened. Also, apparently we banged in that universe.”   
Alex snorted. “You're not allowed on the internet again. Seriously, we banged? Okay, Kara.” 

“Very funny.” Kara smirked. “Everything is over though.”  
“Assuming evil people can be trusted.” Alex smirked.

“I have a feeling there's honor in everyone.” Kara spoke.  
“You have a point there. Man, the situation is so weird.” Alex chuckled.

“Tell me about it. I literally had to go beat up my own mother's evil twin.” Kara smirked.

“While wearing Red Kryptonite even!” Alex shook her head.  
“I needed the calmness. You and I both know how it works.” Kara spoke. “It doesn't just make me crazy angry.”   
“I know.” Alex spoke. “Well, you better go tell Lena you're alright.” 

Kara nodded. “I am.” She then rushed off.  
Alex chuckled. “We banged, really? Wow.”

&^&

Lena looked up and smiled as Kara walked in off her balcony. “Oh, honey! I missed you so much!” Lena spoke.

Kara hugged her and kissed her. “It's okay. I fixed everything! I promise.” 

“I am so glad.” Lena spoke. “I mean, I was so worried!”   
“I know, but baby I am here now, and I want to be with you as long as I can. I mean that, Lena. I truly do. There's something I need to do real quick. Well, from your point of view it will be quick.” Kara smiled.

“Okay.” Lena spoke, honestly just relieved that Kara was safe and sound.  
Kara smiled and rushed off. As she had said, it was just a brief moment later that she returned. She seemed no different than the last time Lena had seen her. 

She smiled. “You need to come see this.”   
Lena got up and followed Kara out to the balcony. “This took about 40 years for me to do, but it was worth it.” Kara smiled. “Look at the group of stars, Lena. Near the moon.”   
Lena was not phased by Kara's use of 40 years like it was nothing, since she was well aware Kara was immortal and essentially ageless. She looked up towards a group of stars and she frowned as it seemed like they weren't correct.  
Something was different about them.   
Her eyes widened as they distorted and moved. “Kara...” She trailed off as the stars near the moon arranged themselves to form letters. They spelled out a simple question and the moon formed the dot in the question mark. “Will you marry me, Lena Luthor?” 

Lena gasped. “Oh, Kara...I don't know what to say....”  
“I hope yes? Otherwise those people living near those stars are going to be really salty I had to move them for no reason.” Kara grinned.

“OH, yes! Yes! A thousand times yes! I will marry you! I love you! You literally moved stars in the sky for me!” Lena gasped.  
“The words will fade back fairly soon, but yes, for a brief moment, I made the cosmos align just for you.” Kara spoke and kissed Lena. “I did have some help. It's a logistics nightmare to move stars.”   
“I want to have your babies.” Lena grinned.  
Kara laughed. “Oh Rao. That's all I need. Super Children running around.”

“Still though, oh, Kara, I love you so much.” Lena spoke.  
“Also, In the interest of fairness, before you and I got together, I stared at your chest a lot.” Kara grinned.  
“That's okay, I did that to you too.” Lena grinned.

Epilogue: 

The woman looked around the room and smirked. “Well, now, all this planning, all this hard work, and it was all for naught. Good job, Lillian.”   
Lillian grumbled. “Oh shut up.”  
“Hey now, I was the one to help you out getting back to the past.” The woman chuckled.

“I am aware of my debt to you. I am also aware of how powerful you are.” Lillian frowned.  
“My power is amusing. I have no control over the present. Only the past and the future. And not really a massive amount of power. There are many people stronger than I am.” The woman spoke firmly.

“I am aware of that fact.” Lillian spoke.  
“Kara isn't even aware of some of her greatest enemies are yet to come.” The woman grinned and adjusted her blonde hair.   
“Many things will shock Kara and Lena in the future. I don't need to be from the future to know that, Time Trapper.”

“Please, call me Chloe. Chloe Sullivan.” The woman grinned.

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Surprise! That Chloe indeed. :)  
> This is how you end a story. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Alex would tease Kara like that. :)  
> I hope you like the beginning. I will add more to it in time. I promise.


End file.
